


First Meeting

by VampiricDolly



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Butler, Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lore - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Other, Princess - Freeform, Short Story, Vampires, i don't really know how to tag this one ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricDolly/pseuds/VampiricDolly
Summary: The void that once threatened all worlds is gone, Dimentio finds himself in a strange new place but comes runs into someone...
Relationships: dimentio x oc, oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I finally got around to writing how these two actually met in my au, i might draw something to go with this to but i am unsure. Anyway enjoy! ^^

The ever growing void is all that all the denizens of Necromourn can see now, This purple and black mass getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. It was there for a long while, The Rulers of each Kingdom trying so hard to keep everyone calm and try to solve this situation...but the Princess of The Undead Kingdom knew better, she knew that there was no stopping it, She just didn’t want to say anything, She couldn’t break the hope these people had for some sort of possibility that there was someway to stop it. Oddly enough Princess Winter didn’t seem so bothered by the void, she felt calm, she was eerily okay with the thought of being consumed by the void, being erased from existence. Though perhaps it was the sadness and pain she carried within her that warped her feelings on this situation. 

With that being said, The princess walks around instead of staying inside the castle. Winter had her parasol in hand, not like she needed it as it was so dark out now but nevertheless she had it. Along with that she also had a tiny pouch clipped onto her waist seemingly carrying something in it but only she knows what is actually in the little pouch. Her long white hair gently bounces with each graceful step she takes along the stone path, humming softly to herself as the void got even bigger. It looked like at any given moment it would consume the world around her as she once knew it but again, she wasn’t bothered. Her glowing red eyes had a tranquil look about them while this was going on.

“So this is the end huh?” the princess thought to herself as she kept walking. “How strange for such a thing to appear one day and end all life as we know it...strange indeed.” Winter stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up at the sky. 

“Maybe...it was meant to happen...perhaps, Fate said all things have to end to start anew...and maybe just maybe...in the next life I won't lose so much...” she whispers to herself ever so softly, the voice laced with some form of melancholy. 

After Winter said that something strange seems to happen that caught her attention, as fast as the Void appeared it seemed to shrink in size, getting smaller and smaller then suddenly gone. The world seemed to stand still, the only sound that can be heard was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees and bushes. The sky is back to its original state, A purple colored night sky with many twinkling stars and a bright full moon that illuminates the surrounding area. The vampiric princess was a little surprised with it’s sudden disappearance yet disappointed in a way, sure others can call her terrible for feeling the way she does but if they were in her shoes then perhaps they would understand. 

Winter doesn’t utter a single word and goes back to walking along the path once again, heading into the Hollowing Woods.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Now then, the void is gone but something seems to be falling, hard and fast then suddenly…

CRASH !

No one saw this figure fall as they were too focused on the fact that this void is gone and that they still have their lives. But who this figure might be is well none other than Dimentio of course he doesn’t look quite like he did previously. You see the magician is now laying on his back in some sort of flower-bed that softens his fall a bit, he looks very beaten up, with bruises, cuts, his mask cracked and his clothes tattered and torn. Dimentio isn’t looking so good and he himself wasn’t feeling so great either. 

The magician slowly opens his eyes, he blinks a few times, confused he finds himself in a place he didn’t recognize. He attempts to get up only to feel sharp pains shoot throughout his body, he winces but manages to get up. Dimentio eyes look around, gazing at the scenery that lies before him. The forest is somewhat dense, the leaves on the trees covering a bit of the sky but some bits of the moon's light shines through just enough for one to see where they are going. Of course that is not all he sees, oh no, The magician also couldn’t help but notice the strange coloring of the trees and the other various flora that surrounds him. From pinks, to purples with some black here and there as well as a hint of red in some places too. 

“Curious..” dimentio groaned still very much in pain and weak. 

The fight he was in took so much out of him, He remembers everything...Super Dimentio, the heroes, the void, the chaos heart itself. Everything and the fact that he lost that battle. He begins to walk through the forest as he didn’t just want to stay there, he can’t float like he normally does due to using up so much of his magic during the fight and his final “bow” per say.

“So...the heroes really did defy the prophecy...they...defied me...they ruined e-” the magician coughed while he was muttering to himself, each cough he felt more and more pain. Dimentio hasn’t felt this badly or this much pain in such a long time. The last time he could remember feeling anything close to this was when he was younger, pretty much a young teen when he and his mother were in that alchemy lab and then...the accident happened. He just felt so awful, the thought that he failed and seeing that all worlds must be intact now that there was no void that covered the skies and that he was standing in a world he didn’t even know about. Sure it made him curious as throughout his years he’s been to so many dimensions and yet he hasn’t seen anything quite like this. 

The magician continues to walk, stumbling with each step, he tries his best to keep pushing himself to keep moving, he wanted to at least get out of this forest...if there was a way out that is. 

While Dimentio was making his way through the woods, Princess Winter wasn’t to far off as she is now in the forest, the place for her is one of the places she goes to clear her head for a while, still trying to grasp everything that happened and her own feelings...perhaps there is something more as to why she went into this place. 

Winter’s eyes admire the surroundings, although she has been here so many times throughout her life it’s always so pretty to her, a perfect place to go when you need to be alone for a time. It was pretty easy for her to make her way around the woods as she’s been here so often despite her little trips into the forest go against her fathers wishes. 

The princess had many thoughts running through her head and feelings in her heart but the only thing that seemed to snap her back into reality was a twig snapping, she stops moving and looks around her trying to figure out where the noise came from, as peaceful as the woods can be, the forest can also be quite dangerous full of various creatures or worse people people with bad intentions, so she was a tad alert. Her ears perked up when she heard what sounded like footsteps of someone struggling to move. She turns around only to see what looks like a masked jester who is badly beaten up. Winter’s expression showed some concern for them seeing how hurt they were.

“A-are you alright? You need help?” the vampire stammered as she wasn’t really sure what to make of this situation other than the person clearly needed help. Dimentio only looks at her, seeing that she has white hair, red eyes that hide sadness, pale skin, pointed ears, fangs and fancy looking clothes that usually royalty would wear except it had a gothic elegance to it. He wanted to say something but before he could even utter a single word, his body finally gave in as he collapsed to the ground right in front of the poor princess. 

That very action caused winter to drop her parasol to the side and moves over to the now unconscious jester, she kneels to the ground and gently nudges him to see if he was able to get up, seeing that there was no response it worried her so she checks to see if he had a pulse still, he did but it was barely there. 

“Oh...well I can’t just leave them here..” she said quietly as she gently picked up the magician with ease, luckily for her she had vampire strength to pick him up. “...I should take him to the castle infirmary it wouldn’t be right to leave him out here to die…” winter thought to herself. 

Knowing that time is of the essence as she can see his life fading each passing second, she takes a deep breath and using her vampiric speed she rushes back to the direction where she came from. Winter doesn’t often use her abilities unless she really has to and in this instance it was a moment where she has to use them. She is going so fast the world around her seems to warp, of course it wasn’t long until she is back into the castle, particularly the infirmary. She gently places the magician’s body into the bed. 

“ALISTAIR!! ALISTAIR, PLEASE GET IN HERE AT ONCE IT’S IMPORTANT!!!” Winter pleaded loudly hoping her butler would be able to help her out, she wasn’t sure where the doctor and nurse went off to..in fact there doesn’t seem to be anyone in the room at all. It was devoid of all people, just the supplies used to help others and empty beds. But not long a tall dapper dressed vampire rushes into the room.

“Yes your Royal Highness what is the matter?!” he asked, taking some breaths in between after all he did run but he was a very old vampire so he isn’t used to doing it as much. Though something else caught his attention when he looked over at the bed Winter was standing next to.

“Alistair we need to help this poor person, please they are badly injured and their life is fading away quickly!!” The princess blurted out.

Alistair understood, even though he was curious as to how the jester even ended up here, who was he to deny the princesses' request to help someone. So without further ado the old man took off his gloves, walking next to the bedside opposite from the princess. He places his hands over the jester, and quietly recites some sort of spell, it was barely audible so it was very hard to make out what he was saying, While Alistair was doing that Winter walked over to one of the apothecary cabinets that had various medical items within them. She opens it, takes out some bandages and a few other things. When she makes her way back to Alistair he was already done with the spell, Winter was already getting to work to help patch up the wounds. 

“Your Royal Highness...I don’t mean to question you but...where in all of Necromourn did you find this man?” he questioned, his attention back onto the princess who is working on taking care of things the spell didn’t heal. 

“Well...I was walking in the forest and I found him or rather he was the one who ran into me, he just passed out right in front of me, I couldn’t just leave him there Ali...it wouldn’t have been right, it would be cruel just to leave someone to die out there” Winter answered still focused on patching the magician up. 

Alistair nods, “I see, well..I suppose this young man is lucky to have run into you, he was in between life and death...but as much as I admire your will to help others above yourself…” He paused for a moment before adding on “What do you plan to tell your father about this man? Let alone what will happen once he’s recovered?”

After hearing those concerns from the butler Winter had already finished patching the jester up. Her eyes looking over at the unconscious being. 

“If he asks, I'll be honest, what use would it be to lie to him? Besides I don’t think he’ll mind, he’s a very understanding man for the most part...and I guess we’ll figure that out once he’s recovered.” she said. 

The butler once again nods, picking up his gloves while putting them back on. “Very well your royal highness, but..do be careful we have no idea who this person is or where they came from...we can’t take chances of anything happening to you or this kingdom, you understand don’t you?” Alistair stated. 

Of course Winter understood that she only nodded in response staying by the bedside, Alistair headed out to leave but stopped when Winter called out to him.

“Alistair?” 

“Hm? Yes?” The butler turned around to look back at the princess again. 

“Can you see if there are spare clothes laying around? I mean, their clothes now look like they are in need of some stitching up badly and well...i feel like it would be more comfortable for them if they had something that wasn’t all destroyed on..” Winter requested in a gentle tone. 

“Ah well I'll see what I can do Princess, if there is any I’ll be back and place them down” Alistair replied to her request as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Winter decided to stay in the room for a little while longer before heading back to her royal duties, her eyes were still focused on the magician, but besides concern there was also some sort of curiosity behind them.

“How odd...he appeared the moment the void was gone, I don’t recognize his species...where did he even come from...and why is he here? Was he lost?” Winter thought to herself, “Or maybe, he was from another dimension, it would make some sense wouldn’t it? After all the rifts between our world and others were unstable once that void appeared so..it could be possible he came from one of those but..” 

She sighs quietly and gets up, walking away from the bedside towards the door, but before she opens it she looks over at the jester once more. 

“Well...mysterious person, I am unsure if you can hear me in your current state but, I have many many questions to ask of you once you awake and...I’ll be back in a moment. I have some things to take care of first...so...hang in there ok?” Winter said gently.

With that being said, the princess leaves the room, gently closing the door behind her, she really did mean what she just said to the unconscious jester. And perhaps maybe once he awaken she’ll get all the answers she needs or perhaps something more.


End file.
